


Living The Dream

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Episode: s11e02 This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Mulder sank into the couch and sighed. Each bone in his body ached...





	Living The Dream

Mulder sank into the couch and sighed. Each bone in his body ached, something popped into place in his back and he felt like tomorrow, or next week, or whenever the hell he’d wake up, he’ll be sore all over.  
So, Langly had a girlfriend, who would have thought that. And he was willing to let himself be scanned into a computer to live with her forever. Guess they had more in common than just birthday. Good old Langly, computer geek turned romantic.   
Scully pulled the edge of a blanket over herself, exhausted from all the ass kicking she did these last few days. She smelled of gunpowder and sweat and it reminded him of the old days.  
It was doomed to fail, this idea of dreaming together for eternity. Mulder knew that, he tried the dream world and it always fell apart, without her it always turned into hell, and she was too pure to live a lie like that. Eternity would last only as long as his or hers last breath, and that was the truth, alive and real and tangible. Scully was and always be his truth, and she is his forever.   
He put his arm around her, and she shifted, legs of the table and to the couch, her head on his chest, arm around him. She curled up and he pulled the blanket over her, his arm wrapped around her. Feeling her breathe, he settled into the only constant of the past 25 years, his constant, his touchstone.   
“We’re too old for this, Scully” he mumbled, sleep elusive until now, moving into offensive.   
“Tell that to the world” she replied and hugged him tight.


End file.
